happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hal
Hal 'is a character of HTFF. Bio Hal is mint sugar glider who's an absent-minded person and always trying to figure out what he's doing. Like other sugar gliders, Hal has dark markings on his body and his wings appear to be badly ripped. His size also a bit smaller than others. Hal pretty much known as forgetful one and easily distracted by most stuff in his surroundings. On the bright side, Hal knows some people kinda well but the things that he always forgetting is what he's doing during that time. He always trying to remember but it took way longer than usual. This always lead what he's doing in that time worse. Hal is pretty neutral one and trying to act cool, also would help any people but his short memory always ruining it. He can easily distracted by most stuff in his surroundings, which always leads to him didn't remember what he's doing. Hal often aware of he's forgetting something and trying to remember it. Despite being forgetful, he's not a stupid person. It's unknown how Hal got his wings ripped, even himself don't remember about it. He's sure loves to fly but his ripped wings ruining his flight. Hal still can fly but it's gonna be unbalanced and high chance get himself into accidents. Since he's pretty forgetful, he didn't remember about his wings' condition sometimes. Episodes Starring role *Back to Bag *Take It or Leaf It Featuring role *Air Bnb Appearances *Stink Differently Deaths #Take It or Leaf It - Split in half by a fence. #Stink Differently - Possibly dies from a fall ('debatable). Injuries #Prior to series - Wings torn. #Back to Bag - Pierced by broken glass. #Air Bnb - Attacked by hawks. Kill Counts *Tweets - 1 ("Back to Bag") *Sweeps - 1 ("Back to Bag") *Chompy - 1 ("Back to Bag") *Brushy - 1 ("Back to Bag") *Hedge - 1 ("Take It or Leaf It") *Racky - 1 ("Take It or Leaf It") *Hops - 1 ("Air Bnb") *Others - 1+ (several unhatched chicks in "Air Bnb") Trivia *Hal is one of the characters who make a return from his owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Morton and Mix. He was a flying fish in that old comic. **He is the last old members to be ported from the old comic, making all the characters from the owner's old comic now in HTFF. *Hal got the massive reworks before the owner officially ported him because the owner '''forgot '''what his personality and quirks are, a bit. *His size is similar to Emojie. *His older design was more greener, bigger and wearing a hat before he got another big redesign. Gallery Halsketch.png|Hal's new concept flyingaussiething.png Falloveryou.png Backtobag1.png|Welcome to the town, Hal, forget something? Backtobag3.png Dvd112.png Stinkdifferently.png Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Mint Characters Category:Sugar Gliders Category:Teenage Characters Category:Small characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Forgetful Characters Category:Characters who have wings Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Free to Use Category:Season 112 Introductions